Perla's Pearls: 01 Snape, Ginny and Hermione
by Perla Shumajer-ENG
Summary: A fanfic by Perla Sumajer  Original title: Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger se enamoran locamente, profundamente, verdaderamente y irrestitiblemente y se vuelven novios.
1. Chapter 1

** NOTE **  
>I limited myself to translate this fanfic and spread the wonderful work of Perla Shumajer. I do not own this, and obviously do not own JK Rowling's characters.<p>

A fanfic by Perla Shumajer  
>Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger fall in love madly, deeply , truly, irresistibly and they become a couple.<p>

Chapter I

A sunny and beautiful day Saturday, in Hogwarts the all were having a break in the great hall, everybody is having breakfast and they had: pumpkin juice, tortillas, bacon, ham, sandwich and cereals of flakes. Severus Grigart Snape Prince or Halfblood Prince AKA Severus Snape, is having breakfast and reading daily prophet. Daily prophet reported: Rita Skeeter was fired today from her job because she told everybody in magic ministry that Cornelius Fudge and Rita Skeeter were about to marry /into marriage/ and have a family and have children. Fudge said: That Rita Skeeter, I don't even feel a thing for her or love her and im not in love with her, how dare she to spread such lie. I will never marry /into marriage/ with her or have a family with her or have children with her. She must get a man who falls in love with her and love her, that's how she'll stop stalking me. Fudge's right, now Rita Skeeter will not bother magic ministry with her lies. And now Voldemort has more followers and more power. Snape giggled and smiled about Rita Skeeter and Voldemort. After breakfast everyone went to do what they wanted, Snape stopped giggling and smiling had breakfast and put the daily prophet on the professor's table. Snape stood and walked to the great hall's exit and was the last to leave. When he left, Snape wandered aimlessly. Snape was wearing: black tunic and black boots.

He kept walking and saw Ginny Weasley kissing on the mouth with Michael Corner they had been the little Weasley and Corner had been dating for 2 years. Little Weasley was wearing yellow knickers, yellow bra, white dress with red flowers, white boots, she brushed her hair and put on a very very light deodorant. Snape fell in love madly, deeply, truly, purely and irresistibly, he loved her, liked her and adored her so much. Snape said to himself: When will Ginny look at me, when are we going to be a couple, when are we going to get married /into marriage/ when is it going to be that wonderful and happy day in my life, I hope it will be soon and her to be completely mine and i could own her. Snape detoured and went to the lake, when he was there, he took off his tunic and boots and put them on the ground, took off his boxer and put it on the ground, walked, and threw himself into the water and swam across the lake for a while, enjoying the water and the coldness it provided. 3 hours later at 12:00 noon, Snape stopped swimming, went out of the lake and put on his boxer, tunic and boots, then walked to a rock, laid back on it and rested a while. At 3:00 pm in the afternoon, Snape stopped resting , stood and went to the great hall to have lunch, saw the 4 tables and their students: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, he kept walking and saw the professors, kept walking and finally sat in his chair always placed on the side of the headmaster: Albus Dublemore and Gideroy Lockart, Gilderoy Lockart recovered his memory and knew who he was 2 months ago and he was hired again by Albus Dublemore, and he is now the new professor of Defense against dark arts. Snape looked at Lockart and said: Hello Lockart, have you got a new girlfriend or a boyfriend. Lockart said with a smile in his lips and looking at Snape: Hi Severus, yes Severus I have a new girlfriend and new boyfriend. Snape said with curiosity: 2 new sweethearts, uii that's fantastic, but who are they, is someone from the teaching staff or a student, tell me the names Lockart. Lockart said winking at Snape and said: My new sweethearts are: from the teaching staff her name is: Minerva Mc Gonagall and from the students he's from Slytherin his name is: Marcus Flint, 2 months ago with both of them, and I feel honored and happy for being their boyfriend, even if they don't belong to Slytherin, Minerva is from Gryffindor and Marcus is from Slytherin. Snape said with astonishment: Wow I wouldn't expect it Lockart, sometimes our sweethearts are capable of being in different houses. Snape and everyone in the school started having lunch. For lunch they had:

Pumpkin juice, grilled meat, white rice, beans, chickpeas, Russian salad and chocolate cake. After lunch, everyone stood and went out of the great hall. Snape went to speak to Ginny Weasley finally saw her and she was alone in a lonely rock. Snape moved forward and sat on Little Weasley's side and said: Good Afternoon Ginny, I want to tell you something. Little Weasley saw Snape and fell in love madly, deeply, truly and irresistibly with him, loved him, liked him and adored Snape and said: Good afternoon Snape yes what do you want. Snape said: I want to tell you Ginny that:

I love you, like you and I adore you so much, I'm in love madly, deeply, truly and irresistibly with you, you're a very beautiful and lovely girl, you're very smart will you be my girlfriend?. Little Weasley said: I love you too and Im in love with you too, yes I want to be your girlfriend. Both became a couple and kissed on the mouth. That night at 9:00 pm in the night they stopped kissing on the mouth and opened their eyes and went to the great hall to eat dinner. For dinner they had: Pumpkin juice and tostadas. Little Weasley ended her relationship with Corner and Corner became Pansy Parkinson's boyfriend. 2 weeks later when Snape and the Little Weasley had 2 weeks of relationship they were always together, they hugged, petted each other, kissed and made sex 2 times every 2 weeks. 5 months later when Snape and Little Weasley had: 5 months of relationship. Snape fell in love madly, deeply, truly and irresistibly of Hermione Granger and Hermione Granger felt the same for Snape they kissed on the mouth and became a couple. 4 years later Snape, Little Weasley and Granger had been together for 4 years, Snape and Little Weasley got married at 9:00 am in the morning /into marriage/ and became married, and they didn't went to a honeymoon but they went to live in a big house and there they lived, Snape without being seen by Little Weasley his first wife, marries /into marriage/ with Granger and they both live in a cabin they bought and they became married. 9 months later Snape had 1 son from Little Weasley and they named the son with the name of: Sharona Snape Weasley. That same month he had with Granger 1 daughter who they named with the name of: Linda Snape Granger. 10 years later Snape saw that Granger his second wife was walking down a street to a store and saw Little Weasley walking down the other street and had a great idea he went where Granger was and told her that they will be going to their house and later they will be going to another store, Granger left and kissed on the mouth with Snape and closed their eyes, then they stopped kissing on the mouth and Granger detoured to her house, Little Weasley went to the store to run errands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Draco and Lucius get vengeance and murder Potter.**

Draco Lucius Malfoy Black best known as: Draco Malfoy was full of anger and rage because Harry James Potter Evans best known as: Harry Potter, had murdered: Narcisa his mother. After that, Draco made a plan with Lucius Frodo Malfoy Monroe best known as: Lucius Malfoy. A plan about murder and get revenge on Potter, a plan so malefic and satanic it will last for months.

4 months later Draco and Lucius ended the plan and went to Prive Drive to find Potter. They knocked the door and Potter himself opened the door. Draco and Lucius pointed at Potter and said with loud and clear voice: avada Kedavra! A very big and shiny light came out of the wand and hit Potter and Potter fell backwards lifeless and died with his eyes open and his mouth closed, Draco said: Father we finally avenged mom. Lucius said: Yes Draco, of course, where do we put Potter's corpse. Draco said: Let's put him between those trees and bushes. Lucius said: Good idea Draco. Draco and Lucius carried Potter's corpse and hid it under this bush and trees. Then they left without being seen.

**Fin de la trasmicion**  
>this was her seal of autenticity, her fanfics were always ended with this sentence.

**** NOTE **  
>THIS IS the real second chapter, there is no mistake.<strong>


End file.
